More and more customers are using wireless endpoint devices to access or utilize various services. For example, a customer may use a cellular (cell) phone for accessing communications services, making purchases, conducting banking transactions, accessing various multimedia services, etc.
However, some services require an accurate knowledge of a location of the wireless endpoint device. However, the location of the wireless endpoint device may not be available or may be inaccurate. For example, when a cell phone is indoors or in a city with high-rise buildings, Global Positioning System (GPS) information for the cell phone may not be readily available or may be inaccurate. In addition, in some instances, a wireless service provider may be constrained or entirely prohibited from using the GPS information of the cell phone for providing a service.